Clubs
Clubs are a way for the player to gain certain buffs and easily access certain supplies in Yandere Simulator. They have not been fully implemented yet. Some students at Akademi High School are members of a specific club or profession and will go to their clubs after school. As of the January 1st, 2016 Build, the player can join a club. As of the March 15th, 2016 Build, the player can join every club except the Info Club and the Student Council. Depending on how many students there are in the final game, there might be only a few clubs that all have to do with buffs or rivals. Ten clubs are planned as of November 2015. If the school has one hundred students, there may be fifteen clubs; five people per club, and twenty-five students not in any club. Clubs will affect an NPC's behavior and, in the full game, their capabilities. For instance, members of the Occult Club may go to their club room as part of their routine and members of the Sports Club may run faster than other students. Joining Clubs To join a club, the player first has to talk to the leader of the club and select the option of joining. The leader of the club always wears a red arm band of leadership on their left arm. They cannot join two clubs at once or try to rejoin a club they have previously left. The player must join when the club leader is standing in their position in their own club room. Afterwards, they will sometimes gain an accessory pertaining to that club. For example, a choker for the Occult Club. Some clubs can be joined, but do not have an official club leader. Because of this, there are temporary club leaders to fill this spot. They cannot be killed, so it is impossible to shut down the club they are residing in. Leaving and Disbanding Yandere-chan will be kicked out if a member sees her kill another student. In the future, she will also be kicked out if the player does not participate in club activities at least once a week. If the president dies, goes missing, or if there are less than five members in the club, the club will disband. Once the club closes, the door to the room will be locked. Students' appearances and routines will change after this as well. The player can request permission to leave, but once she leaves, she can never join again. If a club disbands, then all of its members will then remain clubless forever. In the future, if a rival who is a club leader comes to school on their week, but the club was disbanded while they were gone, there will be a short cutscene where they are informed about the club's situation. When this is implemented, killing a rival who is also a club leader will not shut down the club, each club that contains a rival in it will have one more person in it than usual so that it can stay open even though someone died. No Club (Club 0) Senpai, Osana Najimi, Musume Ronshaku, Haruto Yuto, Sota Yuki, Hayato Haruki, Ryusei Koki, Riku Soma, Sakyu Basu, Inkyu Basu and Kuu Dere do not belong any clubs. Cooking (Club 1) Shoku Tsuburaya, Ajia Ashitomi, Kenko Suboyaka, Saki Miyu, and Seiyo Akanishi are currently members of this club. The future Cooking Club President, or Amai Odayaka, is one of the currently planned rivals.9 In the future, while Yandere-chan is a member of this club, she will have easy access to knives and holding one will not be considered suspicious while in this room. The knife is found here. She can also prepare octo-dogs and hand them out to certain students, to gain a reputation boost. Drama (Club 2) Tsuruzo Yamazaki, Kokona Haruka, Riku Soma, Tokuko Kitagawa, and Shozo Kurosawa are currently members of this club. The future drama club president is one of the currently planned rivals. In the future, while Yandere-chan is a member of this club, she will have easy access to masks and gloves, allowing her to hide her identity and keep her DNA off of weapons. Occult (Club 3) Members of this club will perform rituals. A rival, Oka Ruto, is the president and founder of this club. In the final version of the game, Shin Higaku will take the place of Oka while she's absent, so the player can join the club and participate in club activities, according to his Student Profile. While Yandere-chan is a member of this club, her sanity will deplete at 50% of the normal rate and students will take longer to notice her engaging in suspicious or rude activity. Art (Club 4) Geiju Tsuka, Borupen Saishiki, Enpitsu Byoga, Efude Nurimono, and Maka Tensei are currently members of this club. In the future, while Yandere-chan is a member of this club, she will not be considered suspicious when covered in blood if she is wearing a painter's frock. Light Music (Club 5) No students are currently members of this club. As of the February 1st, 2016 Build, a fake NPC serves as the club leader. In the future, while Yandere-chan is a member of this club, she will be able to walk around with a cello case without being considered suspicious, which will help her transport dismembered corpses and large weapons. Martial Arts (Club 6) Budo Masuta, Juku Ren, Sho Kunin, Shima Shita and Mina Rai are in the Martial Arts Club. In the future, the katana may be found in the clubroom. All members of the club, except Juku Ren, have the Heroic persona and are capable of self-defense. While Yandere-chan is a member of this club, she will automatically win any struggle against NPCs with the Heroic persona. Photography (Club 7) Fureddo Jonzu, Rojasu Noriburo, Sukubi Dubidu, Dafuni Bureiku, and Beruma Dinkuri are currently members of this club. While Yandere-chan is a member of this club, NPCs will straighten out when she attempts to snap photos of them, making it easier to take pictures of people with certain personas. Her camera will also have a special "zoom-in" function, allowing her to take close-up photos. Science (Club 8) Kaga Kusha, Yaku Zaishi, Horo Guramu, Meka Nikaru, and Homu Kurusu are currently members of this club. In the future, when Yandere-chan is a member of this club, she will have access to technology that will make it easier to defeat rivals. Sports (Club 9) It is a combination of the Swim Team and the Track Team. Itachi Zametora, Iruka Dorufino, Mantaro Sashimasu, Unagi Denkashiza, and Hojiro Zameshora are currently members of this club. In the future, while Yandere-chan is a member of this club, she will run faster and carrying sports equipment will not be considered suspicious. Gardering (Club 10) Uekiya Engeika, Himari Fujita, Sumire Suzuki, Tsubaki Useugi, and Sakura Hagiwara are currently members of this club. In the future, while Yandere-chan is a member of this club, carrying gardening equipment will not be considered suspicious. She'll also have access to the shed, which contains the circular saw and rat poison. Gaming (Club 11) Gema Taku, Pippi Osu, Ryuto Ippongo, Mai Waifu, and Midori Gurin are in the Gaming Club. If Yandere-chan joins this club, she will be able to raise her one of her stats for the day, every day. Faculty (Club 100) All teachers are in the Faculty Club. YandereDev confirmed that the placeholder nurse will also be in the Faculty Club, but since she is incomplete, Info-chan is currently unable to recognize her. On the Student Profile YandereDev may choose to rename this from "Club" to "Occupation". Gym Teacher (Club 101) Kyoshi Taiso is the only member of this club. Student Council Kuroko Kamenaga, Akane Toriyasu, Aoi Ryugoku, Shiromi Torayoshi, and Megami Saikou are all part of the Student Council. In the future, Yandere-Chan will be able to join the club, and can be up to thirty minutes late to class, can ask any students for favors, go anywhere in the school without being suspicious (not including the male bathroom/locker room), and be less suspicious to the teachers and students. However, she'll have to meet certain critera, such as: you have to have a high reputation with friends, you have never been to the guidance counselor, you have never had a low reputation, you have never showed up to class late, and you have to perform a task for each student council member. In 1980s Mode, there will be a different cast of student council members. Info Club Info-chan belongs to this club. It contains only one member and is exempt from school rules. It will be explained in a future tape. Removed Clubs Gardening (Club 0) Senpai was the only person in this club. However, Victim-chan and Witness-chan were also in here before they were removed, meaning that this used to be the second club with the most amount of students. Computer (Club 5) Saki Miyu and Sora Sosuke were once in the Computer Club. Newspaper Info-chan was, at one point, the president of this club. It was removed and there will be no such thing as a newspaper for Akademi High. Sewing (Club 9) There are no students in this club, because it has been removed. It was planned that when Yandere-chan joined this club, she could have access to infinite clean uniforms. Other Removed Clubs * Martial Arts Club (Club 1) * Sports Club (Club 2) * Sewing Club (Club 3) * Photography Club (Club 5) Reimplemented Clubs * Gardening Club (Club 0) * Martial Arts Club (Club 1) * Sports Club (Club 2) * Photography Club (Club 5) Trivia * The player can get kicked out of clubs. If Yandere-chan kills someone in front of a club member, the leader of the club will kick them out in person or via text message. * All clubs still existed in 1989. * In the future, there will be ten different clubs that Yandere-chan can join, plus a few she cannot. * As of the January 7th, 2016 Build, YandereDev is trying out the idea of putting background music into every club room. * The club leaders have an armband with a Japanese symbol that stands for "Club Leader". * In the future, if Yandere-chan steals an object or a tool that belongs to a club she is not in, a member of that club will accuse her of committing theft and will attempt to put the stolen item back in its club. * It is possible that in the future, those with particular personas like Coward will not report murder and get the protagonist kicked out of a club. This has not been implemented yet. * Excluding rivals, not all students will be in a club. * The point of the clubs is to trivialize one aspect of the gameplay. YandereDev expects the player to build their strategy around the corresponding benefit. Category:Clubs